1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure for a wiring material and to a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an automobile, a number of wiring materials, such as an electric wire, for the supply of electric power to an electric component and the transmission of an electrical signal to an electric component are provided. In the automobile, in order to protect these wiring materials, many parts in the wiring material are covered by respective sheaths. In this case, in order to prevent the wiring material from being damaged by the vibration of the wiring material in the sheath, some of conventional wiring materials are fixed to the respective sheaths. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-245841 describes a waterproof structure for a wire harness in which an adhesive-coated waterproof sheet wraps an electric wire thus bonding the adhesive on the peripheral face of the electric wire with no gap and bonding the edges of the waterproof sheet to each other in a wrapped-around state.
However, when a member formed in a cylindrical shape in advance, such as a corrugated tube, is used as a sheath for covering a wiring material, it is difficult to apply the adhesive to the inside of the sheath and adhere the sheath and the wiring material to each other by using the adhesive. Accordingly, the use of such a member, formed in a cylindrical shape in advance as the sheath for covering the wiring material, makes it difficult to fix the wiring material to the sheath.